


Dont push your self

by Crimehunter_Theo



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Research, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimehunter_Theo/pseuds/Crimehunter_Theo
Summary: You are a scientist who work at peace keeper curently you work to study the tar at there. You knew as hard working human who never stop until you found what you need.Meaby because your hard working make Magnus love you, he always visit you nometer you busy or not he always came to ceck his "princess".Magnus knew you hard worker if not because of you peace keeper would still became desert but now there green field thanks to you even you denied it because of team. But now sience you start sick he worry and he try to make you skip work.





	Dont push your self

You now siting infront your console as you look at scematic of tar extrator it was quiet odd when you found peace keeper tar could used as explosive so you begin desind it but every damm time you run scenario it fail make you anoyed.

"Princess? You home?" Ask voice and there only one guy who call you "princess".

"Wait I open the door" you said then open your omni-tool and unlock door let huge orange dragon get inside.

Magnus carry a pack of meal he warp into boxes but when he saw your room was dark and only light was from your console.

Magnus press window bottom and metalic cuartain slip up let the sun light the room.

Magnus walk at you then look at console which he dont have idea what it was.

"So, what you working?" He ask.

With out trun at him you said "it was tar extrator. It allow us to extrac explosive suptance from it" you said.

"Oh" said him make you turn your chair.

"Something wrong?" You ask worry.

"No it..when last time you sleep?" Ask Magnus as he knell and cup your face gentely.

"What clock now?" 

Magnus look at wall and said "its 8 in morning" he said.

You cursing then said you not sleep at all but worse you actualy not sleeping for 3 days non stop.

Magnus terified by your said then he lift you and carry you to bed room.

"Magnus what the hell!?" You ask angry.

"I puting you bed" he said then gentely put you at your bed.

"Look, I knew you care but I need finish it soon many will need it" you said as you saw he standing infront of door blocking you way.

"No. You need some sleep, and I will not leave until you do" he said then he sit on floor, and you know even biotic cant move him so it was pointless.

You try force to sleep but some how ypu diff to dreamless sleep then when you wake magnus not on his spot then you look but he was back with tray of food and it smell delicious make your stomat growl.

"Oh? Did I hear growl?" Ask him playfull then put tray infront of you, It was chiken with smash potato is look so simple but with how dragom cooking make even simple meal into five star taste.

You dig in and when suprise the tase and rapidly until you notice it was emphy.

You trun at Magnus who eat his own portion then he look at you chukle and give some from his plate and keep sharing until you full.

"If ye keep this up I am sure you goes like me some day" said magnus as he shake his large belly make you chukle.

"And dat was chukle I wait for whole day!" He said then pull you closer and he rup his face at you.

Afther bit cudling you lay at his chest while he told you about his jurney for three days.

"You know, I keep wondering if you not have enough sleep, food and cercurity" he said.

"Hei! I am biotic you know" you said then show him your glowing fist make huge dragon chukle.

"I know princess but with out me who gonna be make you sleep and eat?" He ask.

"My self. Duh" you said sarcastic.

"Yes with not sleep for three days no four and eat only energy bar" said Magnus now you cant deny it and you curse dragon nose for it.

"Thank you for worry me Magnus" you said but when you saw he silent and he look so hurt.

"And why you not telling me if you sick?" He ask make you stop.

"Well...it...because...sorry...I dont whan bordering you" you said.

"What you talking about!? Even I am on difrent world. I would fly here to come back did you forgot my promest back then? I promest always became your guardian who keeping suporting you. No meter how hard situation was" he said.

"I know" you said.

Magnus sight then pull you to hug and said "dont do it again ok?" He ask.

"I will" you said.

"Now promest to me princess" he said make you confuse.

"About what?" You ask.

"Promest to me you never do it again" he said.

Yoh smiling at him and nod "i promest" you said.

"Thank you" he said then pull you to another hug "because thats what only I can do" whisper him and you just nod.

But the true is what he do was only thing make you stand up you have dream to make this peace keeper into very habitable world you alwyas alone before but...having Magnus a dragon who love your dearly make you happy.

And for your point what he do is not "only" but was everything you ask for.

"Magnus" call you make him trun at you.

"Yes?" He ask.

"I love you" you said make magnus smile.

"And I love you...sia moxt itov" he said gebtely before pull you into kiss.


End file.
